Humans
Humans, (Scientifically known as Homo Sapiens)' '''are a collection of cultural factions comprised of '''Humanity', are one of the most varied species in known universe, one of the creations of the Alterans in the Alteran Galaxy. They are a humanoid race and well known for their vast diversive cultures, factions, beliefes and technological levels were as some are advanced interstellar civilzations and others planet bound and mostly primitive. Originally found on the two planets; Erde-Tyrene in the Milky Way and Earth within the Halo Galaxy, when some alien species (mainly by the Goa'uld) visited these two twin planets and seeded a few pockets of humans on other worlds. Physiology Like most of the galaxy's sentient species, Humans had a torso, two legs, two arms, and one head. Other sentient species with a body type roughly similar to Humans were often referred to as humanoid, since Humans were the most common example. Their heads had two eyes, one nose for breathing and smelling, and a mouth for eating, breathing and communicating. Human arms had five-fingered hands for manipulation, mirrored by their legs' five-toed feet. Also, like most species, they came in two sexes, male and female. Unlike other mammalian species (such as or ), they had only a light covering of body hair, with males being hairier than females. Most of their body hair was concentrated on the head and (in the case of adult males) face. This hair was grown, cut, and styled for aesthetic or ritualistic reasons. Older Human males often demonstrated loss of the hair on their head. The facial hair grown by adult males could be grown, styled, or shaved completely. Skin tone was also seen among baseline Humans, usually limited to various shades of brown, ranging from pale pink, to light brown, and dark brown. Diversity in appearance was seen on many Human populations, and no particular features seemed to have been traceable to specific isolated communities on any locations. Despite overall physiological uniformity, baseline Humans varied greatly in appearance. Their hair color ranged from blond to dark, sometimes with hues of red or brown, changing to gray or white as years passed. Their hair could be straight, wavy, or curly. Their eyes came in shades of blue, green, gray, or brown. Sub-species Following the birth of their race, some of the earliest humans had gained the copacity of space travel and spread throughout the known galaxies by the Ancients, Forerunners, Preservers and other races. Over the millennia after their Imperium collapsed, they had splintered into a variety of known culturess and eventally over the hundred generations, genetically evolved and mutated into new species of humans, although not evidently proven yet, but is strongly theorised that many humanoid races in the Milky Way who share strong physical and biological similarities could have a common ancestry, possible result of genetic isolation or perhaps descendants of the surviving hominids that had settled on other planets. *Tau'ri *Coordinator *Betazoid *Jaffa *Osmosian *Sebaceans *Zentradi *Neanderthals *Awokan History Origins Humanity's ancestral origins trace back to the Alteran home galaxy millions of years ago before they split into three people: Ancients, Ori and Forerunner. The Ancients later seeded the Milky Way and Pegasus with humans, while the Ori created a new branch of humans that serve as their worshippers. The humans of Erde-Tyrene created an interstellar empire known as the Imperium of Man, spread across the stars and carved a territory of their own within the Orion Arm, colonising many planets they can inhabit to sustain themselves and at some point made an alliance with the San 'Shyuum and possibly mutual relations with other races. The Imperium had ceased is expansion to focus on the resources to sustain for advancements of their technologies and culture, while also setting up military outposts and set up trade relations with neighbouring civilizations. War in Heaven The Prehistoric humans took part in the War in Heaven was invaded by the Ori to subjugate them and made contact with the Forerunners and other races for a common truce to face the enemy, however, despite their efforts their civilization was on the verge of extinction by a plague unleashed across the Imperium by the Ori after their continues rebellion against the Ori crusade, loosing many of their colonies as countless lives lost, not only humans, but other races affected by the plague. In a desperate act to save what's left of their dying civilisation, they launched a handful of seeding ships that have not been contaminated to distant planets, Kobol perhaps being one of them and another somehow ended up in another galaxy with the exact copy of their home while the last remnants were gathered to their homeworld when a cure was found in time. Age of Rebirth When the surviving remnants were taken to their homeworld by the Forerunners, the now primitive humans slowly rebuild their civilisation. But at times were spread across the galaxy by a few species such as the Preservers and the Goa'uld whom enslaved them to be a useful slave labour and hosts for their empire. Thousands of years the humans of Earth by the early 21st century had learnt of their origins after discovering and activating ''Noah's Ark'''', ''a device left by the Forerunners as a gift to their successors to take the Mantle of Responsibility. Expanding across the Sol system and to other worlds, encountering alien and human civilisations. By the mid-22nd century humanity became one of the founding species of the United Federation of Planets, an alliance of various cultures and planets across the Alpha Quadrant. Unification Wars Category:Species Category:Article stubs Category:Humans